


In which Darcy accidentally adopts some assassins and they adopt her back

by hollydermovoi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 + 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Darcy accidentally adopts some assassins and they adopt her back

When Darcy woke up, she felt _safe_. Considering that the last time she'd been concious, some Hydra associated asshole had injected her with something to "make her cooperative", she wasn't quite sure why this was.

Something moved beneath her, which caused her to flail a bit. Before she could roll off of whatever it was, an arm- a _metal_ arm- wrapped itself around her waist and she stilled.

If she wasn't mistaken, she was lying on _Bucky_.

What. The actual. Fuck. 

"Remember Barnes, I get her next." came Natasha's voice from her left, and she twisted, trying to locate her. Bucky's arm tightened slightly and she stopped moving again. 

"Not fair," Clint whined petulantly from her right. "I found her first, and Barnes has had her since we pulled her out. I wanna turn!"

" _You_ didn't have to pretend to buy her for a brothel Barton." Natasha said scathingly. " _I_ get her next."

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Darcy finally managed to say and she could _feel_ the Assassins Three stares.

"You don't remember? Hydra grabbed you and we came and saved you."

Well that was cool, but- "Why?". Had Thor asked them to help him save her? That didn't _seem_ like something Thor would do, but who knows.

"We came and got you 'cause you're our _friend_ doll." Bucky said, his other arm coming up and around her waist. She took a moment to enjoy the embrace before her brain caught up with her.

"Wait- I am? How?"


End file.
